Playthings
by BambooLight
Summary: Life had been full of opportunities for both Zack and Cloud, but after the Niblehiem incident ripped their worlds apart, they are forced to seek comfort in each other. Sephiroth/Zack, Zack/Cloud Warnings:Non/Con, Violence, M/M
1. The calm before

**Pairing:** Though initially Sephiroth/Zack, it will quickly become Zack/Cloud (If you wish, this chapter may be read as a standalone Sephiroth/Zack fanfic)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Square Enix or any of these characters  
**Warnings:** Within this chapter there is M/M sex and references to violence. In later chapters there will be non-consensual sex, violence, bad language, possible character death (and maybe other things, which will all be warned about at the start of the chapter)  
**AN:** I shall be updating this as often as possible.

* * *

Zack walked into the compound, body tense. He was exhausted, covered in mud, dried blood and stale sweat. He needed to rest, he had been away for over three weeks, and he never slept well if he wasn't with his lover. He stumbled slightly, then headed through the crowded corridors, aiming for his room. For once, he wasn't interested in bouncing around, talking to those who shouted to him. He still raised his hand though, gave each of them a friendly but tired smile. They seemed to understand that he wasn't in his normal mood, and waved at him, letting him pass without talking.

Soon he reached the SOLDIER apartments, and headed into his room. He rested his hand on the smooth wood of the door, allowing it to support his weight. More than anything, he needed to talk to Sephiroth, reassure himself that the older man was alright. A true smile lingered on his face momentarily, as he imagined the disgusted expression of his immaculate lover. Sephiroth never got dirty; never let his elegant hair be marked, or even touched. After standing where he was for a few moments, he had regained his strength, and he unlocked the door. Once inside his room he kicked the door closed, checked that his rooms were as he had left them, and then placed the Buster sword down in the corner of the room.

He undid his harness, then removed his jumper and shirt, before undoing his pants and boxers, stepping out of them. He gathered the clothes up and tossed them into the laundry pile in the far side of the room, then bounced into his bathroom, already beginning to feel fresh and clean. He turned on the shower and stood under its cool drops, smiling as it warmed a little. He picked up the soap and used it to wash his body, soapsuds shining over his tanned skin. The grimy water swirled down the drain, and he smiled. It felt good to be clean of all that battle dirt. He reached for his shampoo, cleaning his hair, before rinsing his body for a final time.

Fully clean, he dressed again, in an identical but unstained version of his earlier uniform. He exercised quickly, a few squats and stretches, before reattaching the harness and his Buster sword. He took a final glance around the room. He would need to remember to put the laundry pile in the laundry – some of it had been there for a week before his mission. It could wait. For now, his priority had to be seeing Sephiroth for the first time in nearly a month. He opened the door and headed out.

"Sephiroth!" Zack called, pushing open the door and bouncing into Sephiroth's office, waving enthusiastically. His earlier exhaustion had faded thanks to his enhancement, and now he was full of energy. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and sighed, but Zack noticed the slight smile which meant that he was happy to see him. Zack ran over and embraced him. "You did miss me!"

"Quite." Sephiroth murmured, patting his lover's back. "But I have paperwork, and I need to get it done before I…"  
"No!" Zack complained, pouting and sitting down on top of Sephiroth's carefully stacked pile of paperwork. "I've missed you, and you've had three weeks to do nothing but paperwork."  
"What a terrible misfortune that was…" Sephiroth murmured, but he stroked Zack's hair. "My disobedient little puppy."

Zack grinned up at him, hand taking Sephiroth's up to his mouth and kissing the back of it, before moving to lick his fingertips, a smirk on his lips.  
"Can't we go back to your room Seph?" Seeing his lover's frown, Zack decided to add the remaining few syllables. "Sephiroth?" He had gone long enough without him, and he didn't want to have to wait any longer.  
"After I have finished my paperwork. Off. Dogs shouldn't be on tables!"  
Zack smiled, moving off the paperwork, and letting Sephiroth again take his seat. He stood behind him, leaning forwards to kiss at his neck, being careful not to disrupt the elegant flow of Sephiroth's hair.

Sephiroth's emerald green eyes closed in bliss, and he moaned softly. Zack's arms came forwards to rest on his shoulders, and he kissed at the tanned skin. Zack moved up to nibbling at his ear, murmuring softly.  
"I think you want come back to the room with me General…" Sephiroth smiled a little, and nodded. "You have been working very hard, you need to relax. The paperwork will be able to wait. I don't know I will…"

Sephiroth smiled, pausing and then standing up, pulling Zack closer, picking him up in his arms. Zack squirmed in his grip.  
"Sephiroth!" he muttered. "We can't go out like this! People will stare…" Whilst the General's relationship with his SiC was well known, they were expected to keep it out of the public eye as much as possible. Sephiroth hesitated then smiled, putting Zack down and heading to a cupboard. When he returned, he wrapped a bandage around Zack's arm and ruffled his hair, before picking him up again.  
"Pretend you're injured."  
Zack nodded, laying limply in his arms, enjoying the close contact after so long apart.

Sephiroth's room could not have been more different from Zack's pigsty. He pushed open the ornate double doors, his lover still cradled in his arms, and headed to the carefully organised and tidy bedroom. He sat, with Zack staring up at him, and leant down for a kiss. Zack tried to make it more passionate, but Sephiroth kept it tender, loving, a sign of how much he cared for him when he would not convey the feelings in words. Zack's hands reached towards the fastenings for Sephiroth's harness, but Sephiroth moved him away, catching his wrists with his long-fingered hands.  
"Zack… I know, I want to as much as you do… But I want to know about the mission first. I was concerned by some of your reports."

Zack rolled his eyes, but still explained, trying to get the talking over quickly. Though he liked talking with Sephiroth, there were currently other things on his mind, and the way that Sephiroth dropped his hand onto Zack's knee before slowly trailing it up his thigh meant that he couldn't care less about the stupid mission.  
"It was pretty normal stuff. Got rid of the monsters, managed to save our men, one of them was badly injured though, they think he won't walk again." He paused momentarily as one of Sephiroth's fingers caressed the bulge in his pants, before the removal of touch reminded him that he was expected to continue talking. "Anyway, it would have been fine, but three cadets were taken hostage. Kial, Raymond, and that Strife boy. Anyway, took almost a week to track them down and free them. Kial and Raymond were in a bad way, but Strife was luckily barely scratched. Killed some more monsters, then came back home to you. Got a bit lost, but I'm here now."

Sephiroth smiled and gave him a teasing squeeze.  
"That you are." He was glad to hear that Cadet Strife was uninjured, Zack thought highly of him and was convinced he would go on to great things despite his youth. He kissed Zack's forehead, a slight sadness in his eyes. Zack noticed, and spun in his grip to face him.  
"What about you?" Much as he wanted to ask Sephiroth to stop the talk and find something better for them to do, he could tell there was something which needed saying.

Sephiroth smiled at him, kissing his cheek softly as a silent thanks.  
"It's Hojo." He closed his eyes, and Zack nodded in understanding. He knew that his lover detested the man who gained such glee from experimenting on him. "He made me have four examinations while you were away. Blood tests, injections, everything…"  
"But you're only meant to have that once every other month!" Zack protested fiercely. He always tried to be there for Sephiroth after his tests, but had missed four. It made him feel sick. Sephiroth nodded patiently.  
"I know Zack. I know."

Zack clung to him, very gently combing his fingers through Sephiroth's locks.  
"Did he say why?"  
"Yes. A mission to Nibelhiem." Zack frowned, but Sephiroth carried on. "Apparently it is of extreme importance, and I am to go. We are leaving tomorrow, you are to accompany me."  
"But the only thing there is the reactor core!" Zack whined, not wanting to have to head out so soon after returning, especially not to some boring little town. He also did not want to cause his commander stress.  
"President's orders." Zack sighed but nodded, accepting the other's explanation. Sephiroth sighed, words spilling out before he had a chance to hold them back. "I'm concerned Zack, it doesn't add up."

Zack moved away, realising that his lover was too tense at the moment to want sex, even if Zack desperately did. He crawled across the bed, ending up behind Sephiroth, and again kissed at his neck, hands moving behind the sheaf of hair to slowly massage the skin, helping him to relax.  
"It's going to be alright. You've been working too hard, that's all. Just take deep breaths, and let me help."  
"Perfect Zack. I knew there was a reason I kept you around…" Sephiroth whispered, biting back a moan of pleasure. Zack heard the strangled sound, and decided that Sephiroth was relaxed enough.

He let his hands rest again on Sephiroth's shoulders, kissing his cheek. Sephiroth smiled and pulled Zack around onto his lap, the erection that Zack's touch had evoked pressing up against his leg. Zack smirked and rubbed against it slightly, before leaning up and kissing him passionately. Sephiroth's right arm wrapped around his waist and he took control of the kiss, his left hand unbuttoning Zack's pants from memory, and slipping inside to stroke him.

Zack let out a gasping moan, and broke the kiss to stare up into the General's eyes.  
"It's been too long…"  
Sephiroth nodded once, before leaning forwards and giving Zack another ravaging kiss, which Zack returned, hands fumbling now with the General's harness, eager for more contact. They explored their bodies with their hands, noticing each minute change, pulling apart only when both were undressed, hard and desperate for the other. Zack lay back on the bed panting, a hopeful smile on his face as he spread his legs. Much as he liked riding his commanding officer, he knew that this time, Sephiroth needed to be the one in control. Sephiroth stood up, managing to control his body's trembling as he reached for the lubricant. Peach flavoured, Zack's favourite. He bent down to kiss him, and Zack claimed his lips, spreading his legs wider, then smirking cheekily.  
"You know you want it."

Sephiroth swatted at his inner thigh, but was careful to keep his touch gentle. Zack let out a cry, but it was of pleasure, not pain. Sephiroth wetted a finger with the gel, then carefully slid it in the other's body, letting out a groan of anticipation. Zack clenched slightly around his finger, and Sephiroth's breath hitched.  
"Told you I'd missed this…" Zack muttered, and Sephiroth nodded, momentarily silent, focussed solely on his lover. He pumped his finger a few times, running a fingertip over the other's prostate and smiling at the moan he gained in return.  
"Is that good Zack?"  
"Ngh..ah..brilliant…" Zack murmured, writhing a little to try and gain more touches to the sensitive spot. Sephiroth didn't comply, but carefully added a second, and then a third finger, stretching them as slowly as he could, watching with fascination the change it had on his lover.

"Seph!" Zack yelled, panting faster now. It had been so long. "Fuck Seph…Please…"  
For once, rather than reprimand his lover, Sephiroth rewarded him with a few more touches. He allowed himself to watch the spectacle of Zack's ecstasy for a little longer.

"Zack, are you ready?"  
Zack groaned more at the detached voice. It had taken a while to get Sephiroth used to the idea of sex, and even now there were always hints of his earlier clinical assessment. Still, for Sephiroth to ask the question so calmly, considering what he was doing to Zack's body, was enough to make his pleasure rise. Zack nodded rapidly, moaning and panting, only just staying focussed enough to answer.

As soon as he nodded, Sephiroth's fingers were withdrawn. Zack was about to protest, when he felt the head of Sephiroth's erection pressing against him, already wet with a mixture of lube and pre-cum. Zack gasped. This was it, what he had missed for the last three weeks. He opened his eyes, to stare up at Sephiroth, giving him the final nod of permission before he pushed inside. It felt so good, feeling Sephiroth inside him, slowly stretching him, making him full. Sephiroth stroked his hair, then leant to whisper in Zack's ear.  
"Good Zack…good puppy…" The pet name earned him another pleasured groan. "Are you ready for me to move?" A garbled reply came which Sephiroth, after a moment's hesitation, was able to translate as 'Yes I am now fucking hurry up before I explode.'

Sephiroth was only too happy to oblige, pulling back before ramming inside his partner again, hitting against the other's most sensitive spot to be greeted with yet more moans. He moved his hand to stroke Zack, but moved away again, deciding to let Zack come from his movements alone. As he felt Zack clench around him he speeded up, movements becoming stronger, more erratic. Zack rocked back against him, arms wrapping around Sephiroth, nails scratching slightly at Sephiroth's back.

"SEPHIROTH!" Zack screamed a moment later, as a particularly hard hit to his prostate gave him the release he had been dreaming of each night he had been alone since leaving Sephiroth. The sight of his lover's passion and the feeling of his body around him was too much for Sephiroth to handle, and he came a moment later, calling Zack's name.

The two of them lay on the bed, both too lost in bliss and relaxation to move. Sephiroth flopped down onto Zack, the moment between them leaving him temporarily boneless. They showered each other's faces with kisses. Time lost its meaning, and after what might have been a few minutes, or a few hours, they moved apart, Zack letting out a slight hiss as Sephiroth pulled out. Sephiroth picked up a tissue and wiped them both clean, before laying down beside Zack, pulling him once more into his arms.

"I did miss you Zack. I care deeply for you." Sephiroth murmured, then traced a love heart on the back of Zack's neck with his fingertip. Zack smiled, nuzzling closer.  
"I love you too."  
Sephiroth nodded, and Zack closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.


	2. Arrival

**Pairing:** This is the last Sephiroth/Zack chapter, following chapters will develop into Zack/Cloud  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Square Enix or any of these characters  
**Warnings:** None for this chapter, apart from the occasional use of bad language and men kissing  
**AN:** I am sorry for the long delay, I have been busy, but I have more free time now. This chapter is a little short, but others will be longer.

* * *

Sephiroth woke up, finding Zack's head resting on his chest. This left him faced with a near impossible dilemma, with two equally unpleasant options. One was to remain pinned under Zack for several hours, and the second was to wake Zack, and have to deal with an angry puppy. Zack snuffled slightly in his sleep, and Sephiroth decided to let him rest. He lay still, keeping his breathing even, watching the way the early morning light shone on Zack's hair and tanned skin. The General smiled a little. Though he would never admit aloud the love that he felt for Zack, he knew Zack understood. As the younger man began to wake he twitched slightly, wrinkling his nose and murmuring to himself. Sephiroth decided that this was the sign he had been waiting for, and that he was now able to wake Zack without having to handle his complaints. He stroked his fingers through Zack's hair.

Zack opened his eyes, purple orbs blinking up at him, and Sephiroth leant down, brushing his lips against Zack's.  
"Good morning Zack." Zack grinned, twisting so that he was lying over Sephiroth, and leaning up for a deep kiss, pressing his tongue against the other's lips before Sephiroth took control, dominating the kiss and provoking a gasp of pleasure from Zack. He wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him close. When Zack pawed at his hip, he frowned and moved away, a look of sadness in his eyes.  
"We have a mission today Zack. We don't have time." As Zack opened his mouth to protest, Sephiroth cut him off and continued.  
"I know you want to, but we don't have time. I'm showering. And before you get hopeful, I'm showering alone."

Zack frowned but nodded, then smirked slightly.  
"I'm using the sink first!" He picked up his clothes, ran into the bathroom and completed the necessary procedures, before dressing and then leaving the room. Sephiroth arched an eyebrow.  
"Seph….iroth… I know I don't take as long as you." He smirked at the pause in the other's name, then jumped on the bed, bouncing eagerly. Sephiroth realised this was as good a moment as any to attempt escape, and rapidly walked into the bathroom.

When he emerged again, Zack was still bouncing on the bed, but breakfast had been cooked. He noticed and smiled at his lover, before wolfing down his portion.  
"I have to be briefed first. You can wait outside." Zack pouted a little in mock protest, before grinning and nodding. They left the apartment together, no one would be around at this time in the morning, and both headed to the briefing room. Zack leant against the wall outside, flicking a ball of materia from hand to hand.

Sephiroth walked in and found himself faced with Hojo, President ShinRa, and a number of other important ShinRa officials. There was something serious going on then. He paused, and then took his seat when the President ordered that he could. He sat stiffly in his seat, waiting to be informed of what would occur. He did not need to speak, he was there merely to be instructed. Eventually the briefing was over, and he was dismissed. As he stood up, Hojo called up to him.  
"Sephiroth, remember, you must go into the mako reactor. I am relying on you to carry out the tests, not anyone else." Sephiroth nodded and left, not seeing the sinister smile on the scientist's face.

***

"Are we nearly there yet?" Zack asked, a beaming grin on his face. He'd managed to start a betting pool with some of the other Firsts and Seconds, trying to calculate how many times they would need to ask Sephiroth before he snapped. So far, Sephiroth appeared to be doing well, although he looked at him in disdain.  
"Not yet Fair." Sephiroth turned back to his notes, then paused, and demanded a change to another vehicle. The convoy drew to a halt, the changes were made, and then they continued. Zack looked slightly hurt but let him go, deciding to use Sephiroth's absence as an excuse to bother another person who he enjoyed tormenting, though of course only in a friendly manner.

He swapped around the lower ranks' seating arrangements until he found himself sat beside Cadet Strife. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder, ignoring the way the other blushed, but when Cloud pushed his hand away, he let it drop.  
"Choco…. Strife? What is wrong?"  
Cloud shrugged, head down. He fidgeted with his sleeve. Zack sighed, leaning to try and get to see Cloud's eyes. When he managed to gain eye contact, he grinned up at him goofily. Cloud managed a weaker smile back.  
"Please tell me Cloud…" Zack murmured.

"I…" Cloud paused, moving closer to Zack so he could whisper without the others hearing. "I'll never be a hero Zack. I'm never going to get into SOLDIER, my cells react wrong, and…Zack, I'm nervous about this mission."  
Zack flinched at hearing the other's bad news, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, talking softly.  
"You can be a hero Cloud, I know you can. Those other two cadets… Kial and Raymond wasn't it? Well they were excused this mission because they were still traumatised. Not because of their injuries, but because they were frightened by what happened. You experienced the same fear, but you're here. Nothing will go wrong this time."

Cloud nodded solemnly, then managed a nervous smile at Zack.  
"Thank you." If the First said that he could be a hero, he would do everything he could to prove him right.

***

The convoy of trucks ground to a stop several hours later. As soon as they halted, Zack jumped out, almost bouncing around the clearing as he tried to make the most of the opportunity he had gained to stretch his legs. Sephiroth ignored Zack, realising that he had been bored during the journey, ordering the others to set up his tent. The rest clambered from the vans.

Zack paused in his bouncing, looking around and noticed that Cloud wasn't there. That concerned him a little, and he headed back to the trucks. Like he had suspected, sat in the corner of the truck was Cloud.  
"What are you doing there?"  
Cloud blushed, not wanting to admit why, didn't want to have to explain that he was ashamed of having returned home without having made SOLDIER. He stretched and got up.  
"I'd fallen asleep, that's all Zack."

Zack knew that Cloud was lying, but he didn't want to question him. He decided to cheer him up, and his enhanced hearing enabled him to hear the conversations going on between the other men.  
"Seems like a local girl will be giving us a tour. Afterwards, we'll go out for a drink, and you can talk to her, and see where it goes from there."  
Cloud opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it when he saw which local girl would be giving them a tour. He raised his hand, waving awkwardly, and the girl ran over and embraced him.

"Cloud! You came back!" The long-haired girl was holding Cloud tightly, a huge smile on his face. Zack grinned. It really did look like Cloud was going to get lucky tonight.  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your pretty friend Cloud?" Zack asked, trying to pull off the arched eyebrow that Sephiroth managed with such finesse, but he only succeeded in looking deranged. Cloud rolled his eyes, whilst the newcomer smiled and muttered thanks at being described as pretty.  
"Zack, this is Tifa, Tifa, this is Zack."  
Tifa stuck out her hand, and Zack hesitated and then shook it. Cloud smiled at the two of them, and then Tifa continued.  
"I'm meant to be guiding you. Is this everyone?"  
Zack smiled, deciding to take this as his cue to leave the other two alone. He moved away slightly.  
"Us two and General Sephiroth, I will go and fetch him." Leaving the others two catch up, he ran over to Sephiroth and smiled, standing as close to him as he thought was permissible within public view. "The guide is here Sephiroth, come on!"

***

"And this is the library, and the pub is just further down this road…" Tifa continued, conducting her tour with an almost childish enthusiasm. Sephiroth nodded, raising a hand and massaging his forehead, trying to chase away the headache which was currently threatening him. Zack noticed the movement, and placed an arm on his lover's shoulder.  
"Sephiroth, are you alright?"

There was a momentary delay before Sephiroth nodded.  
"I am fine. I think I will retire to my tent, I fear that following last night I am still tired."  
"Oh, it wasn't that tiring, I know you can do more." Zack grinned, then leant up and kissed Sephiroth's cheek. Sephiroth frowned, but didn't reprimand him, knowing that hardly anyone was around here to witness Zack's action.  
"Sephiroth, before you go…" Zack grinned, handing Cloud his camera. "Cloud, get a photograph of the three of us!" He grinned, dragging Sephiroth into the photograph and posing, smiling, beside Tifa. Cloud snapped the picture, and Sephiroth turned to Zack.

"Are you going to allow me to leave now?"  
"Maybe…" Zack grinned, and then nodded. "Sure, do you want me to come too? I really don't mind" He had wanted to go out with the others this evening, but if Sephiroth wanted him there, then he would forgo the partying. He'd been without Sephiroth for a very long time, and now he wanted to stay beside him.

Sephiroth shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for Zack's companionship at the moment.  
"Zack, you go out for this evening, have fun, you don't need to rush back, I could do with a rest… You can go now, you'll easily catch up with the others." When Zack didn't initially move off, Sephiroth leant and kissed him, then gave him an encouraging shove. Zack grinned, waved, and smiled.  
"Tifa, we're going to the pub, feel free to join us. Sephiroth, get some sleep, you'll feel better soon." With that, and another blown kiss, he left.

Tifa smiled at Cloud, and held out her hand to him.  
"Do you want to go with him?" Cloud nodded, then shook his head. "I just need a few moments, Tifa, you go ahead." Tifa smiled and walked away, quickly catching up with Zack.

"I …I hope you feel better soon General sir…" Cloud murmured, and Sephiroth nodded, giving him a grateful smile.  
"I will try Cadet. Go and relax." He turned and headed back to his tent. His headache was getting worse, and he could do with resting somewhere quiet. Cloud watched him retreat, frozen in place for a few moments before deciding to fetch the General some pain killers and a glass of water.

Sephiroth headed into his tent, collapsing down on the bed. He hissed a little in pain, trying to push it back. It was worse now, almost deafening, and he pressed his hands over his ears, trying to silence it. It was still getting worse, and now he was hallucinating, hearing words that were being whispered into his ear, telling him to fight, to attack, to destroy. He shook his head, trying and failing to clear his thoughts.


	3. Possession

**AN:** Sorry for the delay, real life issues have been causing problems, but they are now solved. Also, a relatively short chapter, for which I apologise.  
**Warnings:** Language, violence, rape, angst.

***

Sephiroth was curled up on the bed, his hands covering his ears. The voice was still talking to him, taking over, telling him to destroy this village, attack and break the world he was trapped in. This impure and immoral world. He closed his eyes tighter, screaming as pain lanced through his mind, temporarily stunning him.

Cloud gasped slightly at the scream, walking towards the General's tent. Sephiroth must have been really sick. He walked in, careful not to drop the full glass of water which he was carrying. He gasped at the sight of Sephiroth curled up on the bed, rocking in pain.  
"Sir?" He asked, putting the glass of water down on the bedside cabinet and trying to attract Sephiroth's attention. "Are you alright?" He held out the painkillers. When Sephiroth didn't acknowledge him he frowned, crouching down and reaching out to gently shake Sephiroth's shoulder.

The General's head snapped up, eyes an unnatural green colour, shining far more brightly than they normally did. His mouth was drawn open, revealing fanged teeth, and his cat-like eyes had narrowed into slits so thin that they were barely visible. His hair swirled around him. Cloud stared, petrified, by the transformation, and then opened his mouth to scream.

One of Sephiroth's hands landed on Cloud's arm. He was so shocked that he fell silent, noticing the way the fingers seemed elongated, clawed. This wasn't the General, and he shouldn't have been there. Whatever this thing was, it was not safe. He had to get out and warn the others, put distance between himself and this thing.

Sephiroth felt better now, staring at this strange blonde. His headache had gone. Something told him that the blonde was dangerous, had potential to destroy his plans for world control. _You won't let that happen, will you? _ He was stronger than him though, he would just have to destroy him first. The one in his arms was struggling, trying to escape. He wouldn't let him. The voice inside his head, his mother, the one who loved him and would guide him, was telling him what to do and he gladly obeyed. _He'll fetch the others. They'll stop you. Don't let him get away_. He nodded, pulling the cadet to him, pinning him. _Good my son. I am proud_. He smiled slightly, eyes still alien, terrifying.

_You have to ensure that he won't say anything_. Sephiroth nodded, pressing a hand onto Cloud's shoulder.  
"Do not speak of this."  
The cadet nodded rapidly. He shouldn't have returned here, he had told himself he wouldn't come back until he was a hero, but he had returned, and now he regretted it. He wanted to scream, but he thought that if he did this monster would kill him. This wasn't Sephiroth, Zack's lover, this was a monster in Sephiroth's form.

Sephiroth nodded and loosened his grip slightly. _I do not trust him son._ The hand gripped tighter again.  
"Then what do I do mother?" He asked aloud, seeing fear in the cadet's wide blue eyes. He looked so innocent, confused by the way that Sephiroth seemed to be talking to thin air. He would never be able to understand. _Destroy him._

Sephiroth nodded, surrendering more control to that voice. His pupils were paper-thin, and he snarled as Cloud tried to struggle. The voice told him how to destroy the boy, preventing him from telling the others. The voice probed inside curiously, frowning, realising that for some reason there was still a reluctance to kill this boy. They changed their route, commanding him to destroy Cloud's spirit rather than his body. Sephiroth nodded, following her orders.

Cloud whimpered, gasping as he was pinned under Sephiroth. He had to escape, he couldn't let this monster near him. He closed his eyes, biting at him and trying to scream, falling silent and still as the long claws wrapped around his neck, squeezing slightly, making it clear that he could easily cut off his breath. He bit his own lip to keep himself quiet. His eyes opened again as Sephiroth's free hand tore away his shirt. He giggled nervously, knowing that if Zack was there he would have made a throwaway comment about shoddy ShinRa merchandise, and then everything would be alright. Sephiroth's claws tore at his chest and he was snapped back to reality.  
"Sir?" He whispered, trying to get Sephiroth to return, but the pressure at his throat just increased, with no response. He sobbed.

Sephiroth removed his hand from Cloud's neck momentarily, and Cloud took the chance to try and move away. He stumbled to his feet, gasping in air. _Don't let him escape._ Sephiroth grabbed his arm and slammed him back into the bed. Cloud whimpered, dazed by the impact, losing track of his senses.

When Cloud came around, he found himself totally naked, lying on the bed. He scrambled up to sit in the bed, shuddering as he saw the General by the door. He heard Sephiroth speak, and the voice sounded normal.  
"I am alright thank you. I do not need a guard." Whoever he was speaking to him left. Sephiroth turned back to Cloud, and Cloud realised that he was still a monster. Cloud tried to move further back, but Sephiroth ran towards him, far too fast for his eye to follow. Before Cloud knew what had happened, he had been pushed back on the bed.

"Mother..." Sephiroth whispered, his alien eyes staring straight through Cloud. _Good son, do it, make sure that he won't be able to tell your mate. Your mate would side with you rather than him, and no one will find out._ He smirked and reached down, unzipping his trousers. The boy started struggling again. Sephiroth forced his legs apart with one hand, using the other to clamp the cadet's jaws closed and stop him from being able to scream. _Now son._ Sephiroth slammed inside.

Cloud let out a muffled scream, tears running down his face. This couldn't be happening, this man was his hero. This wasn't how his first time had been meant to go. His first time had been meant to be with Tifa, or another beautiful woman, the two of them enjoying it. Not like this. He closed his eyes, trying not to think, not to see it. He didn't know what he could do. He couldn't go to Zack, Zack loved Sephiroth, and this wasn't Sephiroth. He wouldn't believe him. He kept crying loudly, feeling his body invaded, torn by each of Sephiroth's movements. He wanted it to stop.

_Perfect son, he won't tell now. _Sephiroth nodded, thrusting faster, feeling the cadet's blood running down his length. He acted almost mechanically, performing the actions that had to be done. Mother was right, this was a necessary action, efficient. The boy's body was pleasurable, tight and resisting.  
"Don't you ever tell cadet." He hissed against the cadet's ear, earning a terrified nod of agreement. "Good..." That ended the speech between them, and he focussed on the physical action, moaning slightly as he continued moving, ignoring the boy's futile sobs and trembles.

"Zack!" Sephiroth moaned as he climaxed, pupils momentarily returning to how they were before. _My son, focus on me_. The monster again came to the fore. He frowned slightly, moving away from the cadet, and dressed, heading over to the showers to clean himself. The cadet wouldn't challenge him now, wouldn't provide opposition, and once clean he could destroy the world.

Cloud curled up, feeling dirty and betrayed. He had trusted Sephiroth, just like Zack did, and he'd been hurt by him. He had always admired Sephiroth, dreamed of being like him, and what had just happened was too much to deal with. He sobbed, pulling the sheets around his shaking body.

Zack walked towards the tent. He'd enjoyed his evening, but he was worried about his lover, and thought that he should check his headache was gone. He opened the door and started, seeing Cloud laying there crying, bruises around his neck. He ran over.  
"Cloud? Are you alright? What happened?" He held him tightly.

Cloud shook his head. He couldn't tell, Zack would never believe him.


	4. The Storm

**Pairing:** None in this chapter, later Zack/Cloud  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Square Enix or any of these characters  
**Warnings:** Violence, references to rape, bad language  
**AN:** This took some time to research, and I had a major computer problem (meaning that I had to retype the majority of this when I could borrow someone elses). I apologise for any inaccuracies, and for the delay!

* * *

"It...it's nothing Zack..." Cloud whispered, wrapping the quilt tighter around himself. He tried to ignore him, pretend that he wasn't afraid. He couldn't let Zack find out what had happened. He sobbed slightly.

"This isn't nothing." Zack could hardly stop himself from shouting at Cloud. It was so clearly something serious, and he wanted to help. But he managed to hold back from shouting, and gently stroked Cloud's hair.  
"Please Cloud, tell me what happened?" He was pretty certain that he already knew, but he couldn't face the idea that Cloud had been attacked here, in his lover's tent. Sephiroth should have protected him, but he hadn't been there. He flinched, realising that Cloud was naked under the sheets. It seemed to confirm his fears. He placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud started panting, panicking. He tried to move from Zack's grasp, shivering. He didn't want it to happen again.  
"I got attacked...." Zack flinched, stroking his hair. The touch was so gentle, that it reassured Cloud at least a little.  
"Oh Cloud...Sephiroth should have been there."  
"He wasn't...." Cloud stuttered, realising that Zack wouldn't hurt him. He could trust him. He moved closer to Zack.

Zack picked Cloud up gently, wrapping him in the quilt. He was shaking slightly, shocked. He couldn't believe that Cloud had been attacked in this tent of all places, the one which was meant to be the most heavily guarded. He wondered if it had been one of those guards that had attacked his friend. He held Cloud gently, stroking his arms, trying to provide some comfort or reassurance.  
"It's going to be alright Cloud, I want to help..." He paused. "Let me find some clothes for you..." He stroked Cloud's hair, looking around and finding the cadet's clothes on the floor. He picked them up, dressing Cloud as gently as he could, trying not to make any sudden movements. He was treating Cloud like a frightened child or wounded animal, wanting to comfort him. Cloud seemed reassured at being fully dressed again. He put Cloud back on his lap, still holding him. Cloud whimpered softly, and Zack leant in closer.  
"What was that buddy? I didn't hear you."

"I...deserve it..." Cloud whispered. He'd been weak. He'd let it happen. He should have struggled more. Zack shook his head rapidly.  
"No you don't Cloud...this isn't your fault." Zack spoke firmly, wanting to convince him.  
Cloud started shaking, fresh tears threatening.  
"Tifa..." What would she think? Cloud panicked worse, wondering if she would think that he was weak, would be disgusted by what had happened.  
"She won't blame you. It wasn't your fault..." Zack tried to reassure him. Cloud seemed to relax a little in his arms.

The door of the tent flapped open and Cloud screamed, clinging tightly to Zack. A SOLDIER walked in, frowning slightly at the obvious distress caused to the cadet.  
"I am sorry Sir... Sephiroth ..." He shivered, remembering what he had just seen. The cadet whined louder but he ignored him. "Sephiroth has lost his mind..." The village was on fire, littered with corpses, and Sephiroth was walking through it with a smirk. Seeing Fair's confused expression, he continued. "He's set the town aflame. He's killed most of the villagers, and the SOLDIER who tried to stop him." The man giving the report was shaking in shock.

Zack froze. This couldn't be true. Not Sephiroth, not the man who he'd been cuddled against the night before, not the man that he loved, the one that he trusted. But Sephiroth wasn't here, not in the tent that he was meant to be in. Instead there was Cloud, who was scared, had been raped, was more frightened than ever at the mention of the General's name. A few moments ago he would have justified it to himself, saying Cloud didn't want his hero to see him like this, but now ...if Sephiroth was insane...

Zack leapt to his feet.  
"Cloud, you've got to stay there. I'm going to find him. He can't do this to you, I won't let him get away with it. I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere." He ran out, met with a view of total devastation, flames licking over the shattered remains of buildings. There were corpses, and the air was thick with the groaning of the dying. He tried not to let himself focus. The other SOLDIER could deal with the situation here, he had to stop Sephiroth. He followed the trail of chaos, heading towards the reactor.

Cloud stumbled to his feet. He had to help Zack, Zack was his friend. More than that, he knew that Sephiroth hadn't been himself when he had attacked him. Zack deserved to know that. As he exited the tent, he froze. His home was beyond repair, rapidly dissolving into cinders. He ran over to the closest pile of bodies, checking them. He backed away, gagging. Tifa's father was there. She might be somewhere. In desperation he continued to search for her, but collapsed to the floor when he noticed his mother's blood-spattered blonde hair amongst the ruins. He crouched beside her, shaking her shoulders.  
"Mom! Mom, wake up...." He sobbed, still shaking her. "Come on..." He clung to her, unable to immediately process the horrible reality – that his mother was dead.

Zack ran to the reactor core, swinging the Buster Sword in front of him. There was Sephiroth, standing close to a glass tube with a monster floating inside it, hands pressed to the glass.  
"Hello mother..." The deranged man murmured, smiling widely. "I did as you asked, the cadet will not bother us again."

Zack watched, stunned. He ran forwards.  
"SEPHIROTH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"  
Sephiroth turned, regarding him with blind eyes. He had only faint memories of this man. The voice guided him again, telling him to hurt, to kill. He flicked the sword from the other's hands, stabbing Zack in the chest. Zack fought to get closer, but Sephiroth pushed him aside, throwing him down onto the ground. Zack curled up, shaking, unable to believe this had happened. His Sephiroth, the one he had missed so much when he was away, the one he loved, had gone entirely. He sobbed, not due to the pain, but because he had lost the person who meant most to him. He could hardly believe this had happened. Unconsciousness threatened to overwhelm him, and he surrendered to it gratefully, not even registering the unconscious body of a woman nearby.

Cloud slowly realised that he wasn't going to wake his mother up. Face wet with tears he ran towards Sephiroth, mind filled with the desire for revenge against the man who had taken his innocence and his mother's life. As he ran forwards he stumbled over the Buster Sword. He picked it up with shaking hands, the force of his emotions giving him the strength to lift it. As he stood, he glimpsed Zack's unconscious body. Roaring in determination, he ran forwards towards the thing-that-had-been-Sephiroth, swinging Zack's sword and delivering a painful blow, which sliced into the leather on the other's side, drawing a few drops of bright blood.

Sephiroth snarled, gripping the sword in his gloved hands and flinging him from it, throwing the sword in the other direction. Cloud screamed as he impacted on the floor, feeling some of his bones break. He stretched out with his uninjured arm, and his hand came into contact with flesh. He looked up and found himself faced with Tifa's unconscious form. Despite the pain, he took her arms and began to drag her to the door, sobbing as each movement jolted his broken arm.

"They are gone Mother. We are safe now." Sephiroth murmured, smashing the glass and retrieving the head of the alien, cradling it to his chest like a helpless baby.  
"It' safe now mother. We are together." He smiled, holding it now so that it hung from one hand, leaving the other free to draw masamume if it was needed. He kept whispering to the disembodied head, swearing loyalty and safety and comfort.

Having placed Tifa outside the reactor, Cloud had forced himself to return, hoping to find and save Zack. He watched Sephiroth holding this lump of alien gore, murmuring to it, almost singing a lullaby to it. He couldn't stand it. Sephiroth had taken everything away from him, and now he was happy with this mother? Cloud called up strength he didn't know he had, and fought through his exhaustion, running up to meet Sephiroth on the bridge over the mako pool. He didn't look down, knowing that below him was the lifestream itself. He just kept running, placing one foot down and then the other. Sephiroth hadn't noticed him yet. Nearly there. Just a few more steps. Maybe he would be able to attack him before -

Sephiroth swung to face him, drawing out his sword and stabbing Cloud's chest, earning a scream. He smirked, tilting his hand to twist the blade, not noticing the flecks of blood in his always perfect hair. He was stopped as Cloud held it firm. He frowned at this action from the cadet, watching in shock and mild amusement as he used both arms, even though one was broken, to hold the sword in place. Then, each movement accompanied by a moan of agony, Cloud reached out and pulled himself further down the blade, trying to ignore the feeling of light-headedness combined with numbing pain which threatened at any moment to leave him unconscious.

Every inch was torture, but he slowly forced himself along the length of the blade, ignoring the trail of blood that he was leaving in his wake, both smeared on the sword and running onto the floor. Soon he was within reach of Sephiroth. Snarling, he pushed the other backwards, into the poisonous mako pool. Sephiroth's grip didn't leave the head, or the handle of his sword, and it was torn out from Cloud's body as he slipped. Cloud watched him fall, and for a moment he stumbled, threatening to join him, before he managed to regain his footing by luck. Then he collapsed back onto the railings, his blood dripping down into the lifestream below.


	5. Gates of Hell

**Pairing:** None in this chapter, later Zack/Cloud  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Square Enix or any of these characters  
**Warnings:** Violence, Hojo, bad language  
**AN:** A rather short chapter, not much happening this time.

* * *

The blonde's eyes flickered open. Everything hurt, his whole body ached. A brilliant white light shone into his eyes, stunning him. He forced himself to move his head to the side, to try and look around. Out of the glare of the lights he was faced with white walls and a grey tiled floor. He made himself lift his head up. His stomach and side were marked with neat and even stitching, and the wound had been wiped clean. Someone had taken care of him, had sewn up the deep cuts. He tried to sit up, but he felt too weak to move. It was so painful. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths. He needed to work out why he was so tired. He remembered being on the way to Nibelhiem... showing Sephiroth and Zack around, taking them to meet Tifa. He'd been hoping that the next day Zack could see his mother, if he wasn't too busy. Only it wasn't going to work. He was certain about that, but he couldn't work out why it wouldn't. His mother would love to meet his friend.

But then he remembered what had happened, Sephiroth's attack, losing his innocence, the fire, the sword piercing through his stomach. He started screaming. His mind was filled with the image of his mother's body, then Sephiroth's monstrous, deformed face, it looked horrific, filling his brain, destroying his thoughts. There had been something... a rotting head, swinging in his hand. He started breathing faster, fighting, trying to escape, but his body was still too weak. He was screaming, louder and louder, attempting to move away, but he couldn't.

His energy came flooding back and he thrashed, eventually falling off the thin metal bench he had been placed on. He hit the floor hard, and he began to come around, focussing more on his surroundings. He was the only one in this room. He backed in under the table, looking around. His head rested on the metal table and he started shivering. It was so cold. He curled up, tears running down his face. He just wanted his mother to wrap her arms around him, but that would never happen again. He'd lost her, and Zack had been so badly injured that he was probably already gone. Even Sephiroth, his great hero, had betrayed him in the worst way imaginable. He was alone.

Zack wasn't. As he opened his purple eyes, and struggled to focus on the blurry figure above him, he began to wish he was. He had a pounding headache, and was being faced with the oily professor Hojo, who had always unnerved him. This sense of being repulsed was made far worse by the way Hojo was leering over him. He remembered the sick smirk of satisfaction on Hojo's face as he injected Zack with mako, and the stories he had heard of monstrous experiments occurring in the labs. Whilst he didn't believe those stories for a moment, it was still an unpleasant place to find himself, especially as he registered that he was restrained to the examination bench. He gagged as he remembered what had happened to Cloud. Hojo must have made Sephiroth change. It had to be. Sephiroth would never have hurt Cloud, would never have hurt anyone. He took a few deep breaths, opening his mouth to try and accuse the bastard who was still smirking down at him.

"No you don't. You might damage yourself, you aren't well enough to talk yet." Zack nearly retched as Hojo pushed a finger to Zack's lips. As it had approached his face, Zack had seen that the digit was stained with blood, still wet, and he could taste it dripping between his lips. He lay there frozen, mind closing down to try and protect himself, isolating him from what was happening. Cloud was probably already dead, Sephiroth had become a monster, and there was no reason to continue trying to survive.

He began to come around when Hojo moved the hand from his lips and placed it on his knee, slowly running it up his thigh. As the scientist's fingers reached his crotch, Zack yelped loudly. He was only too aware of where he was, and he started to fight in the restraints, ignoring the way that he was bruising his wrists.

Hojo moved his hands away, reaching his hands up to adjust his glasses, his smirk growing wider. This one would be an interesting experiment, maybe even as enjoyable to break as Valentine had been. He spoke to the guard in the far corner of the room.  
"Xyke, take him back to the cell with my other new specimen."

The guard nodded, walking over and injecting Zack before undoing the cuffs at his wrists and ankles. Zack whimpered weakly, limbs going limp as the new chemical flowed around his blood stream. He was picked up and thrown over the man's shoulder. His eyes were on the other's shirt, and so he didn't see Hojo approach. He heard him speak though.  
"I will be seeing him again soon. Make sure there is no way for him to escape." The hand ran down Zack's spine, pulling his shirt with it and leaving Zack's back exposed. Zack shuddered at the feel of the cold air against his warm skin. Hojo stroked a finger over the upside down man's waistband, causing a moan of revulsion from Zack.

Xyke didn't even acknowledge Zack, waiting until Hojo gave him permission before walking back to the cell, pushing open the door and throwing Zack inside. One quick check that the other specimen was still in there, and then he locked the door. The room had no windows, so the experiments would be kept in place.

Zack fell to the ground, utterly exhausted and confused by what happened. The others would come to rescue them soon. Xyke undid the grill, smiling at the stunned man.  
"You've been listed as dead. Don't expect help to come soon." Zack whined, flinching as the grate was slammed close.

Zack curled up, sobbing. Cloud had heard what was said, but forced himself to take responsibility. Zack needed him. He crawled out from under the bed, sliding the short distance over to Zack, and raised his hand, resting it on Zack's shoulder, his head resting on the other's back. Zack spun around as the injection wore off and picked Cloud up, holding him on his lap and stroking his hair.  
"It'll be okay Spike. It'll be okay."


	6. Limbo

**AN:** Hiya! Hope you like this! ^.^ Any reviews and ideas would be appreciated. There is quite a lot of dialogue in this, but I hope you don't mind. Thank you to chibipinkbunny for her detailed and helpful reviews, which led to a quick redraft of this chapter, and hopefully better chapters in future.  
**Disclaimer:** Neither characters nor lyrics are mine.  
**Pairings:** None in this chapter, future Zack/Cloud  
**Warnings:** Mentions of past violence, language

* * *

Zack punched the stone wall of the cell, scraping his knuckles and drawing blood. He wiped his fingers off on the wall, leaving crimson smears of blood, carefully checking that they weren't broken. When he was reassured that they weren't, he continued to pace around the room. He couldn't cope with this. He paused, and then span and shoulder charged the door, trying to crash it open. It didn't budge, and all that he gained for his effort was a sharp pain in his shoulder.  
"Fucking stupid door, fucking stupid ShinRa, fucking stupid Hojo..." He kicked the metal door in annoyance, glaring at it and the loud noise it made. He moved over to punch the wall instead. He hated this, hated everything that had gone wrong. A couple of days, everything had been perfect. He bit back a scream when he heard a quiet whimper from the bench.

He was at Cloud's side in an instant, stroking the blonde's hair until he calmed. He wanted him to rest, Gaia knew the kid needed it. He had been hurt so badly by Sephiroth. Zack smiled at how innocent and peaceful the blonde looked while asleep. When he had quieted and settled back down, Zack resumed pacing. Movement helped keep his mind empty, helped him to stop thinking. It made him forget, even if only for a moment, what his lover had done, and how hungry he felt. He couldn't help wondering though, where his sword was. If he could find that, he'd be able to escape. He mentally checked off different possibilities, having explored the room.

His search brought him back to Cloud, and he noticed with some concern that the young cadet was shivering. He looked around, and found a ragged blanket, which was marked by what appeared to be bloodstains, though he hoped that it might just be ink. It would do for now. He walked to Cloud, placing it over him. The other seemed a little reassured by that, so Zack sat down beside him, hand stroking Cloud's arm and front. Realising that it was helping, he picked Cloud up, cradling the blonde in his lap. He rocked him gently from side to side, whispering reassuring words under his breath.  
"It's okay Cloud, it's okay, you can do it, we can escape, you'll get outside, you'll see everyone you care about, I'll look after you, I'll keep you safe, just like you deserve." Saying it helped him as well, reminded him of his purpose, why he couldn't give up. He stroked the other's back. His own eyes began to close, and he fell asleep, holding the other in his arms.

A loud crash echoed through the room and Cloud and Zack both jumped awake, Zack nearly dropping his friend onto the floor.  
"What...what was that?" Cloud whispered, shivering as he remembered where he was. Zack shrugged, walking forwards having placed Cloud down. He flinched as the grill slammed shut. The lights had been turned off while they slept, so that they were plunged into almost total darkness. There was only a thin sliver of light coming in from under the door, and it illuminated a tray.

"It's food Cloud. It's okay..." Zack picked up the tray of food and walked back to Cloud. "We get to eat. We're going to be looked after here." He petted the blonde, putting the tray down between them, and climbing onto the bench.

Cloud smiled up at him trustingly, and Zack's enhanced eyes could make out the other's eager, devoted expression. He sighed, glancing at the tray. There was barely enough food for one of them, and no water.

Still, he was SOLDIER, he could last longer than Cloud could without food. He didn't want Cloud to get sick, the poor boy had already suffered enough. Though SOLDIER could eat a lot, he was determined to ensure that Cloud wouldn't go hungry. He pretended to eat some of the food, miming the action so that Cloud, with more limited sight in the dark, would believe he had eaten. When that was done, he fed Cloud the soup and bread.

"What do you think Spike?"  
Cloud gagged slightly and Zack laughed.  
"Yeh, I know Spike, it's still better than canteen food though right? So, could be a lot worse. I had half, the rest is yours." He relaxed as the blonde smiled, taking the tray from Zack. He ate quickly, smiling as he worked out how to eat without difficulty in somewhere that was, to him, nearly pitch black.

"It...it's okay..." Cloud fought to be positive, knowing that Zack wanted him to be strong, needed him to cope. Zack smiled, ruffling his hair again. Cloud felt reassured by that simple, playful gesture. It felt so safe. Zack was watching over him as always.

The SOLDIER bit his lip, trying to work out when it would be correct to talk to Cloud about what had happened with Sephiroth. Seeing how calm the blonde was, he felt that it was a safe time to make the comment.  
"Cloud...I am so sorry about what happened. You were so brave in the battle, and since. We're both going to leave, we'll get out. Aerith will know I'm not dead, she's my friend, and she'll help. But we'll be out before she even gets that planned." He rambled, not sure what to say. He kept a tight hold on the younger blonde. "Sephiroth should never have done that. I can't believe that he did that to you Cloud, you deserve so much better and I'm sorry. I don't even think this is making sense, I'm jumping about all over the place."

Cloud tried to give him a weak smile, to reassure him. He wanted to comfort the other. He was his best friend after all, and he trusted him. He just hoped that Zack would trust him in return.  
"Zack, this isn't your fault, I swear it isn't. You would have stopped him if you could... and Zack, he was out of it. I can't explain how...but he looked insane...possessed...there was nothing human there Zack. His eyes looked...so thin, you could hardly see the pupils...and ...and he wasn't talking much, he was clutching his head in pain. Zack...I don't think it was his fault. I can't believe Sephiroth would do that."

Zack couldn't believe it either, but it had happened. Still, he wanted to agree if it would comfort Cloud, if it would make life easier for him.  
"You're probably right Cloud, he probably was possessed somehow, Hojo does all kind of creepy experimen-" Realising what he was saying and where they were, he fell silent. Cloud was shivering slightly, and Zack wrapped his arms around him to try and keep him warm.

Zack looked at the petrified blonde. He had to do something to cheer him up. He grinned, opening his mouth and began to sing loudly and off key.  
"_Some things in life are bad,  
They can really make you mad,  
Other things just make you swear and curse,  
When you're chewing life's gristle,  
Don't grumble,  
Give a whistle  
And this'll help things turn out for the best.  
And..._.

_Always look on the bright side of life_"  
Cloud slowly began to smile, looking shyly up at the other. He even joined in, singing quietly under his breath.  
"_Always look on the bright side of life_,"

Zack grinned, starting to sing louder, pleased that his little cadet was beaming up at him. It wouldn't be so bad.

"KEEP THE NOISE DOWN IN THERE!" One of the guards shouted, kicking hard on the metal door and making a clash echo around the room. Cloud looked at Zack in fear. Zack's singing faltered and tailed off.

The room was filled with an all-smothering silence.


	7. Betray

**Pairings:** Implied Hojo/Zack, very slight Zack/Cloud  
**Warnings: **Violence, abuse, drugs, sexual contact, language

* * *

Zack watched Cloud sleeping. The blonde seemed to find sleeping easier than he did. He didn't find it easy at all, but at least he could provide a comfortable pillow for Cloud. Cloud was curled up in his arms, sleeping peacefully. It already seemed to have become a routine for the young cadet. He couldn't face the fact that one day, this would be routine for him as well. This disgusting small cell would become his home. He couldn't let this happen, couldn't let himself accept this. He had to remember there was a life outside of this hell, these labs. He promised himself he would get Cloud out, let the boy be free. Even if it ended up costing him his life. With that thought in mind, he closed his eyes, falling to sleep. He felt so much better now that he had a purpose.

The next thing he was aware of was the heavy metal grate on the door clanging open. Xyke was sneering in at them, looking over the two curled up prisoners. His eyes settled on Cloud.  
"Seems he's not innocent any more, after the Great General had him. You think he's still tight?" Cloud woke up, whimpering slightly as the meaning of the words sunk in. Zack cuddled him closer.  
"Fuck off!" He shouted at the guard, rocking Cloud gently.

"You can't do anything 'Corporal'. You're powerless." He pushed open the door, heading towards the figures on the bench. Zack snarled slightly, but Xyke just grinned, stroking a hand up Cloud's thigh. The small blonde tensed in his arms, and Xyke dug his nails into the other's legs.  
"Want to come with me kid? Want to have some real fun?"

Cloud started thrashing in Zack's arms. He couldn't face that happening, not again, not when it hurt so badly. Not with this man. Fresh tears threatened in his eyes, and he gasped in air, forcing himself not to cry. He couldn't cry now, he had to be strong for Zack. He whimpered as Zack placed him to the side, wondering if Zack was surrendering him to this guard for a simpler life himself. He couldn't believe that Zack would betray him like that. He was amazing, a hero. Not a traitor.

Once Zack had put Cloud down safely, he leapt to his feet, punching Xyke hard in the chin, earning a satisfying crunch as the other's jaw was broken. Xyke screamed in agony, trying to hit him, but Zack blocked the blows. Cloud watched, stunned, as Xyke was pushed back towards the doorway by Zack.  
"AND STAY OUT!" Zack shouted as he threw him from the room.

At that commotion, another guard ran forwards, slamming the cell door closed once he had pulled Xyke out of the way.

Zack blushed, raising his hand and rubbing at the back of his neck.  
"Probably shouldn't have done that Cloud...but I couldn't let you get hurt again...sorry..."  
Cloud managed a weak smile up at him.

"It's okay, thank you Zack... thanks for trying to protect me." He held Zack tightly, and Zack held him in return. Zack smiled, ruffling the other's blonde spikes.  
"Stay out of their way if they're shouting at me or anything." Cloud nodded slowly, trusting Zack's decision.

It was almost an hour later when the cell door opened again. Hojo was silhouetted there, the light glinting off his glasses. His lips were drawn back in a smirk, and his teeth seemed to glow.  
"Fair, you will pay for hurting my guard. Here. Now." Zack hesitated, but then realised he was defenceless, and that he had to try and keep Cloud safe any way he could. He carefully placed Cloud down, and walked up to Hojo. Once he reached the doorway, another two guards walked forwards and grabbed him, half-dragging him from his cell and to another lab.

Zack didn't try to fight back. He was all too aware that Cloud was defenceless in that cell, and that he might get hurt if he caused trouble. He let them drag him in, but as he was lifted onto another table, he began to panic. He couldn't just let himself be tortured. He had to try and defend himself. He began to thrash, kicking out and catching one of the guards, the one with green eyes, in the chest. He continued struggling, but quickly found himself strapped down. He continued writhing, not wanting to make this easy for Hojo. He had to put up some kind of struggle, he couldn't just let this happen. He was too proud to just give up.

Hojo added more restraints until Zack was unable to move, and then smirked.  
"Now, how to make you pay..." He walked over to a table, searching through tubes of different coloured solutions, some of which were glowing with an eerie light. His hands settled on one large blue tube. "Yes...this will do..." He smirked, picking up a large needle, and walking back to the restrained form.

Zack was watching in unrestrained horror, fighting back tears. Hojo pulled up the other's sleeve, and then pushed the needle into the other's skin, provoking a panicked shout. He slowly applied pressure to the plunger, sending the caustic solution boiling through the other's blood. Zack's mouth opened and he started to scream in pain. It felt like boiling lava or hot coffee was flowing through his veins, burning his blood into ash. He nearly passed out.

"No you don't..." Hojo whispered, realising that Zack was rapidly approaching unconsciousness. He picked up a sparkling grey scalpel, cutting into the other's chest. He watched the blade sink in through the pale skin, bringing forth a river of crimson blood, and licked his lips. Zack was suddenly fully awake, fully aware of what was going on. He started screaming again, gasping out for help, but Hojo just smiled and raised his knife, running it gently over the skin of the other's throat before again plunging it into his chest. He applied a few more light scratches before settling on a pattern and carving his name into Zack's chest.

The task finally complete, and the once happy SOLDIER reduced momentarily to a whimpering wreck, Hojo smirked, mentally congratulating himself for a job well done. He decided to reward himself, and leant down, plundering the other's mouth in a fierce kiss. Zack was too exhausted and pained to object, so Hojo continued, raising a hand and stroking it down Zack's side, scratching slightly to provoke a delightful gasp.

Cloud sat curled up in the corner of the cell, furthest away from the door. At least they couldn't creep up on him now. He was just waiting for the attack, feeling totally helpless. He had wanted to be strong, to look after himself, but in the end it had been Zack who had fought for him, and because of that it was now Zack who was being punished. He shivered slightly, curling up tighter. Hojo was a lunatic, and his only friend here was his victim. He nearly gagged. He tried to sing to himself to keep his mind off that, but his voice faltered weakly without Zack's encouragement. All he could do was wait.

After what felt like years the door was opened and Zack was thrown in. It slammed closed again, and Cloud ran to him, finding him barely conscious, trembling, and with his chest covered in blood. He gagged slightly, wrapping his arms around him. He wanted to get him clean, but he couldn't get the taps in the cell sink to work. He rubbed at the wounds with some of his shirt, keeping Zack sitting up.  
"It'll be okay Zack. You'll be fine."  
Zack nodded slowly, eyes slightly glazed from blood loss.

Cloud smiled at him sadly. It hurt to see Zack like this, not just because he was always normally so cheerful and confident, but because Zack was a hero. Zack had always seemed invincible, and to see him vulnerable, when Cloud most needed him to be strong, hurt. Cloud trusted Zack entirely, and he knew that somehow Zack would help them escape. But to see him weakened like this was hard. As Cloud looked at Zack, he smiled, trying to be strong like Zack would be.  
"It's going to be fine." He whispered, stroking the SOLDIER's hair. He had finally got his chance to be a hero; to be brave like Zack was, but it wasn't how he wanted this to happen. He had always admired Zack, and before he had been too afraid to admit it. As he felt the other pass out in his arms, he wondered if he'd realised how he felt too late.


	8. Experiment

**AN:** I am very sorry for the delay, I wasn't sure where to take this. I plan to update a lot faster in future, and hope you will be patient.  
**Warnings:** Language, violence, references to rape  
**Pairings:** Mild Zack/Cloud

* * *

Cloud watched Zack lying their limply. He was so helpless, so vulnerable. He had torn both their shirts to pieces to produce makeshift bandages. Initially the red torrent had kept flowing, but now it had stopped, offering at least a brief respite for Cloud. Zack was paler than before, due to the amount of blood that Hojo had cut out of him, but he was still breathing at least, and his super-speed SOLDIER healing time should soon have kicked in, easing the problem as the wound began to heal.

He didn't check though, worried that if he lifted off the bandages the blood flow would begin again, worse than before. So all he could do was hold Zack. When the food arrived, some bread and water, he tore the bread up into little bits, soaking each in the water before pressing it into Zack's mouth, stroking his throat the way they had learnt on his first aid course. Zack swallowed, and in that way, Cloud was able to feed him. Zack was so boneless, so weak, and he didn't understand why.

Hojo could have told him why, could have explained that when SOLDIER were badly injured they shut down, with only the basics continuing, so that all the mako and energy in their blood could focus on healing the wound. This could show as anything from minor sleepiness after a tussle, to a full out coma, depending on the severity of the injury. Zack's lesion was bad, and so his mind had turned out, letting his body focus solely on knitting together the torn skin and shattered bone. Cloud didn't know this though, he was just worried for his friend.

He laid Zack down on the bench, sitting next to him. He stroked his hair, smiling falsely. On one hand, he knew that Zack couldn't see, but on the other, he felt that he had to do something for the other, and he tried to make himself sound confident, talking to the other in case it would help.  
"You're going to be fine Zack...you're such a hero, you saved me...I'm so grateful, and when you're better, I'll find a way of making it up to you." He was whispering, but forcing himself to be brave. He wasn't like Zack, he didn't have the confidence to sing and laugh in this hell.

He stayed still, running his fingers through raven locks. When Zack did this for him, he felt safe, protected, sheltered from the outside world. It was only fair that he gave Zack a chance to experience the same fragile bubble of security. He was focussed entirely on the older SOLDIER, admiring him for his strength, his determination, and more than anything the fact that he had been kind to Cloud even when his heart must have been broken by Sephiroth's betrayal. He looked up to this man so much, he hoped that one day he would be able to pay Zack back for his kindness. Maybe, by doing this, he was in some small way showing his thanks.

The door to the cell opened, and Xyke stormed in, face bruised even after the number of Cures that had been cast to try and take away the pain that was flowing from the injury. Cloud cowered, remembering the feeling of the other's hand on his thigh. He didn't have Zack to save him now.  
"Here Strife, now. Unless you'd rather we take that animal you call a friend..."

Cloud shook his head, scrambling to his feet and forcing himself to walk over to them.  
"No...please, leave Zack alone..." The guard's grip tightened around his wrist, giving him no chance of escape. He was pulled out into the corridor, the bright lights making him screw up his eyes. He let the guard drag him into another room, shuddering in revulsion and terror when he saw that two men were waiting for him there, the third being the one who had dragged him here. He closed his eyes again, hands clenched into fists as he felt them touching him, murmuring obscene comments. One thought echoed around his mind, the one thing that could possibly keep him sane, that might make him feel all the pain was worth it.

_This is for Zack._

***

Eventually it was over. Cloud could barely walk, letting the guard drag him down the corridor. He didn't protest. He needed to get back to Zack. Zack was his one sanctuary, his one constant, the one thing that made him feel safe. He stumbled along, fighting back tears, feeling the blood running down the back of his legs. He would be strong. He was shoved into the cell, and landed, sprawled on the floor. He stayed there, unable to find the strength to get up. He wondered if Zack was still out of it.

Then strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close, lifting him to his feet. He found himself embraced against a strong chest, and recognised Zack's unique scent, permeating his senses. Zack must have known what had happened, how filthy he was. This was the second time he'd let it happen. But Zack didn't let go. Zack stroked his hair gently, and it was only when Cloud closed his eyes that he registered the small gasping breath which showed that Zack was in pain. Even when he was hurt, he was still looking after Cloud.

"It's okay Spike. You're here now. I've got you." Zack spoke slowly, and it calmed Cloud.

Cloud's hands reached up, closing over Zack's, trying to keep a hold on him, to keep safe within his grasp, desperately needing the protection and comfort that the other provided. Zack rocked him, gently cleaning the other with some paper he had found balled up in the corner of the laboratory they were currently imprisoned in. Cloud looked up at him, eyes shining in terror, and Zack did what he could to provide some comfort, kissing the other softly on the cheek. Cloud closed his eyes, face nuzzling against Zack's tender hands, and Zack stroked his hair.  
"It's okay Spike. It's okay. I promise."

Cloud nodded, overwhelmed by gratitude, which he showed in the only way he could, leaning up and gently kissing Zack's cheek in return, cementing the bond between them, proving to the other that he cared for and trusted him, that it was all alright. Zack smiled, arms around Cloud's shoulders, finishing wiping him clean. The other was bleeding, but hadn't lost too much blood, and in a few days he should be able to walk as normal. That wasn't overly reassuring, but it was the best he could hope for.  
"Get some sleep Spike." Cloud opened his mouth to protest, and Zack briefly brushed his lips over the younger man's. "No Cloud. No protesting, just sleep. You need it, and I'll still be here in the morning, I'll be here when you need me." Cloud whimpered, curling up in his arms, and Zack rocked him gently. "I've got you Spike. I've got you, you're safe, you're mine, get some sleep..."

Cloud nodded obediently, eyes drifting closed, not complaining any more. Zack was providing the security and strength that he needed. He had protected Zack earlier, it was only fair that Zack protected him now. He yawned, cuddling closer, focussing on the feel of Zack's arms around him, trying to hold back the negative thoughts and memories which were threatening to attack and overwhelm him.

***

For a short while it worked, and he was reassured, but too soon he was woken by Zack gently shaking him.  
"Spike. Spike, it's time to wake up..." He groaned, flinching as he remembered where they were. Waking up in this hell was always hard.  
"Why?" He whispered. He'd been happy asleep. He was safe when he was asleep, no one could hurt him there. He couldn't understand why he had been dragged from sleep and taken to somewhere he didn't want to be.

Zack stroked his hair. "One of the guards said we'll be going somewhere soon. Another few tests. Don't worry, it'll be okay. Just keep breathing, and I promise when it's over I'll make it all better, I'll hold you and take all the hurt away I swear it." Cloud nodded, head brushing against Zack's sword calloused hand.  
"I can do this." He whispered, earning a comforting shoulder squeeze from Zack in return. He thought that actually it might be true. This place was hell, but at least he had Zack. Zack would keep him strong.

The door opened and a Stun materia was cast over them both. Darkness enveloped him, and he was too weak to resist or attempt to fight it.

***

When Cloud woke up, he first became aware of one thing, even before he had opened his eyes. He was floating. Rather than being sat or laying or standing, he was almost hovering within a goo. Opening his eyes he discovered that the goo was translucent green, and that it wasn't painful to have against him. That was a change, almost everything else in the labs were painful, but this was almost peaceful, almost soothing. He couldn't understand why he was here, but he prayed it was nothing serious.

He tried to move his fingers but it was difficult due to the liquid they were encased in. There was a tube in his mouth, making him gag, but he realised it was providing him with air, keeping him alive. There was nothing he could do but stay still, float and try to pick out shapes in the fog. Slowly his eyes adjusted and he could see beyond his prison, into the lab outside the giant test tube he was in.

His eyes focussed on the figure lying on the table. With some horror he registered the dark porcupine spikes. It was Zack. Now that he could clearly make out what was happening, he wished he was still blinded by the fog. He couldn't turn away though. He watched as the blade of Hojo's scalpel was pushed into Zack's chest, a crimson river bubbling up and staining Zack's skin. Cloud thrashed in his tube prison, the needles tearing into his skin, sending red swirls through the goo and stopping his peace. He screamed in agony, trying to escape and free Zack, but he couldn't. He was trapped. He kicked the tube, trying to shatter the glass, but instead a shot of pain ran up his leg, making him collapse back helplessly. He closed his eyes, but that was worse.

With his eyes closed, he could only imagine the horrors which Zack was having inflicted upon him. He couldn't handle that, so he opened them, watching helplessly as Zack was tortured.


	9. Decision

**Warnings:** Violence, large time skip. language  
**AN:** Sorry for the delay. Thank you for the advice after my last chapter, it really helps. I have been so slow to update due to computer issues, and promise to try and write more in future.

* * *

Hojo smiled down at the bound ex-SOLDIER, comparing the results of healing times with those he had projected before the experiments. If anything, the results were better than he could have hoped for. It was a shame that the blonde was struggling to respond to the experiments – initial studies had implied that he would be a far better candidate, if only he was strong enough to withstand them.

He took a sample of the blood, stroking Specimen Z's hair.  
"You're doing nicely, perfect results, and if only you would be a little more obedient, then life would get better..."

Zack screwed up his nose and spat up at the other man, flinching when he was rewarded with a punch to the chest. By now he really should know not to get into conflict with the other, and yet he found it difficult if not impossible to avoid antagonising him. It was just easier to fight and live with the consequences than surrender and know you had given up.

Hojo snarled softly.  
"If you don't behave then I'll have to try them on your little pretty friend instead...It's a shame that he isn't very strong right now. I'm trying to build up his strength with the mako, but he's not ready yet. I don't know if he'll survive."

Hojo's words filtered into Zack's mind and he shook his head rapidly, not wanting to give in to that, unable to accept the idea of Cloud suffering for his behaviour. He took a few deep breaths and then spoke, voice quivering a little, close to breaking.  
"I'll be good."  
"Much better." Hojo replied with a smile. "If you are, then I'll let you see him later."  
Zack nodded, desperately wanting to be able to see his friend again. His eyes were struggling to focus, but when he looked over at Cloud in his tube, it did not look good. The other was too pale, too thin, too tired. Zack had to be strong for them both, or Cloud would never make it.

***

Zack tried to relax now that the experiments were over. Hojo had stayed true to his word, allowing him time with Cloud. The scientist was sat a short distance away, observing the interaction between his two favourite experiments, monitoring them and noting down their reactions to each other. Not only did this ensure compliance from Specimen Z, it gave him interesting new research data. Specimen Z clearly cared a lot for Specimen C, which was a surprise considering Z had been in a relationship with General Sephiroth. Still, he chose not to comment on it, preferring to watch dispassionately as Specimen Z embraced Specimen C.

Zack shuddered, doing what he could to ignore the scientist who was still gazing steadily at them. He felt sick, but he didn't think Cloud had noticed the other, and he wanted to encourage him. He cuddled him tightly, rocking him in his arms.  
"Cloud... Cloud you can do this, you can be strong Spike, I know you can be a hero."  
Cloud smiled up at him, not really sure if this was real, or whether the cocktail of drugs in his blood was causing hallucinations. After a few moments thought, he settled on the hallucinations. Zack had no sign of the cuts Hojo had inflicted. They had been cured, but to Cloud's addled mind, that possibility never occurred. Instead, he came to believe that this was all just his imagination, and that Zack was really elsewhere. Having decided this, he had the confidence to lean up and brush his lips over Zack's.

The contact was real, vivid, the first proper kiss Cloud had initiated, and it was all too clear to him that he wasn't hallucinating. He had just done that to Zack. He opened and closed his mouth rapidly, a bright blush on his cheeks. Zack smiled indulgently, leaning to claim his lips.  
"It's alright Spike."  
Cloud cuddled up closer to him, and Zack ruffled his hair affectionately.  
"I'm going to take good care of you."  
Cloud nodded again, still a little stunned by what had happened.  
"I'm going to take good care of you too..."

Hojo's glasses glinted. This was very interesting indeed.

***

Zack wasn't entirely sure when the hell became routine, but it did. There was only so long the human body could stay frightened for. He'd see Cloud sometimes, not as often as he liked, between the invasive experiments carried out on his battered body. He was getting stronger, taller, and at the same time, Cloud was getting more distant, smaller. To start with, Hojo had prized him, praising him for his interesting results, torturing him constantly to gain new information.

Over time though, Hojo had gotten bored. Zack would see him gazing at the floating body of his friend as he operated on the older SOLDIER, and he became more interested on observing the two of them together. Zack could do nothing to prevent this, and didn't want to – this joint observation gave him an opportunity to hold and reassure Cloud which otherwise he would be denied.

Despite the fact they got little food, Cloud was getting stronger, and that made Zack smile. He wanted, or rather needed, the other to gain in strength so that their escape would be as simple as possible in the circumstances. Zack wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but he had begun to make friends. Not just Cloud, but also some of the lower scientists, cleaners and guards. Sometimes he felt like a traitor, but he reassured himself it would be necessary for his escape. His escape would come, he held onto that thought above all others. He couldn't give in now.

Slowly as he became more settled, his ideas for escape became more random, less thought out, less serious. He was making a kind of life for himself and Cloud, and while not much, it took the edge off of the need for freedom. Escape was something he desired, but he desired more food or time with Cloud more. He had learnt that obedience meant he saw his friend more, and that was crucial for the survival of both of them.

One day, everything had changed, and escape became his entire focus.

***

Hojo stood in the doorway, impassively observing his two experiments. Specimen Z had been incredibly useful, yielding more research data than he could have hoped for, but he was now outliving his usefulness. Part of him was tempted to merely remove Z, but he decided against it in case he could be put to use in future tests.

"Specimen C." Cloud looked up, and nervously walked over, body trembling. Whilst he had been experimented on a lot less than Zack had, he had been hurt more, and his strength was slowly beginning to crumble. He stared down at the floor, long hair falling in front of his eyes.  
"Sir?" When he spoke, it was little more than a whisper, and his voice was trembling.

Hojo smirked, grabbing Cloud's arm and injecting in a syringe full of mako. He was planning to take the boy to the labs and do more tests, but the mako needed time to settle in his system.  
"I'll come back for you in an hour."

Zack ran to Cloud, cuddling him and stroking his hair. He tilted Cloud's head up so he was looking into the other's unnaturally glowing eyes.  
"It'll be okay Cloud. It'll be okay."

It wasn't okay. When Cloud returned after several days, he had turned totally in on himself. He gazed out with a blank stare, not speaking, not moving. He'd sit where he was left, gazing hollowly at the world.  
"Fuck Cloud, stop being creepy..." Zack whispered, ruffling his spikes. "Strife, I command you to stop scaring me."  
There was no response.

When food and water arrived, Zack carefully fed Cloud, but Cloud showed no sign of being aware of it.  
"Come on Spike... I can't do this on my own. What if I have tests?" Even the thought of experiments wasn't enough to retrieve Cloud from his mental prison.

Days passed, and the guards took pity on Zack, allowing him to spend as much time as possible with the catatonic Cloud. Zack used that to his advantage, feeding the other, comforting him, talking to him. Sometimes he'd get angry and scream at Cloud, but later he'd hold him and apologise for letting him down. They couldn't spend all their time together though.

Zack let Xyke manhandle him into a mako tube. Cloud was already in one in an attempt to shock him out of his silence, and Zack knew now that he had to pick his fights. He floated there, watching and listening to the world outside, but unable to interact. He thought this might be what life was like for his friend.

Hojo sat at a desk, going through his notes, muttering to himself. Straining his ears, Zack could hear what was said despite the thick glass. To some extent, the experiments were to his advantage.

Hojo ran his eyes over the files, then hit the desk in frustration.  
"C is useless!" He hissed, glaring at the information. "I've had enough. I'll have to terminate him. He's using up my precious resources..." He smirked slightly, voice quieter, almost beyond Zack's hearing. "And I can monitor Z's reaction to see how I am doing with making him a super-SOLDIER." He laughed out loud, sanity slipping.

Zack felt sick. It was all he could do not to thrash in the tube, but doing that would let Hojo know he had been overheard. His mind was made up. He and Cloud were leaving, and soon.


	10. Freedom

**Warnings:** Language, violence.  
**AN:** Sorry this is a rather short chapter.

* * *

Zack languished in his tube, floating mindlessly. To anyone looking at him, he appeared helpless, vulnerable, incredibly weak. He looked as though he couldn't do anything. Anyone watching would just walk past. That was his plan. He had to get them out, now. He couldn't let Cloud down, couldn't let him die. This meant he had to make a move, and soon.

He let his body lay limp, gaze resting on Cloud who was hanging there, half dead. He would save him somehow. He could hear the steady beep of the machines monitoring him. He was still, calm, breathing in the recycled air that was tubed to him.

Xyke walked in, examining the two of them.  
"Perfect." The signals were exactly how they should be, as strong and calm as could be desired. He walked away, returning a few moments later with a plate of food. He set it down on the table, walking to the controls and draining the mako tube. As the liquid drained away, experiment Z's legs settled on the bottom of the container, and his eyes opened, gazing out of the world, seemingly dazed.

Xyke pushed the button, causing the two halves of the tube to slide apart. He walked over to Zack, removing the oxygen mask from his face.  
"Stupid idiot..." Xyke muttered, helping support Z's weight.

Zack's eyes snapped open and he kicked out, sending Xyke sprawling backwards. He tore away the wires that were attached to his body, moving to stand over Xyke, kicking him. Once he was sure that the other was out cold, he returned to the tube. He tore away some of the cable, ignoring the beeping from the machines, and used the wires to bind Xyke's hands and feet. Then he turned to the camera, cutting the wires so that the image stopped. He ran to the control panel.

With some difficulty he worked out which of the buttons to push to drain Cloud's tube. Once it was empty, he separated the two halves and ran over to Cloud. He gently pulled the wires and implants from Cloud's body. He cuddled the other to him, using Xyke's shirt to wipe the green goo from Cloud's body.  
"There you go, it's okay Cloud..."

Cloud didn't seem to be awake or aware of what was going on. If it wasn't for Cloud's steady breathing, then Zack would have thought that he was dead. He cuddled Cloud closer.  
"Don't give up right Spikey?" Still no response. He looked around, finding Cloud and him some clothes. It didn't take long to find a small SOLDIER uniform. He put it on the other, before dressing himself.

"Okay, well, Spikey, you just do what I say okay? Trust me." He ran through the corridors. He found a corner and popped Cloud safely in it. "You stay there. Don't go anywhere." He rolled his eyes, realising he had just told the catatonic person not to move. He ruffled the blonde's hair, then began to run. He returned, picking up Xyke, holding him close even though the other disgusted him. He ran as quickly as he could, through the corridors with the most cameras. He hoped this would fool them into thinking he had left with Cloud.

He reached the fence, pushed Xyke through and then followed him. He carried the other to a position out of sight and laid him down on the ground, kicking him repeatedly. Feeling better, he raced back to the labs, slipping back in through the fence, returning to Cloud, having found his buster sword rusting in an empty cell. He found no guards or opposition here, they'd all cleared out of the building to chase him. He picked up Cloud and stroked his hair.  
"I've got you now. Everyone else has gone, they think I've already escaped." He picked up Cloud, walking with him. "It's okay. I'll take you somewhere safe."

He walked with Cloud, leaving the complex out of the back. He broke into a run, looking down at him.  
"Cloud... how am I going to feed you?" He poked him. "You'd better wake up soon."


End file.
